fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Strand
Strand is a recurring character in AMC's Fear the Walking Dead. He first appears in the episode "Cobalt", and is portrayed by Colman Domingo. Biography Background Strand is a man who came from humble beginnings but has become educated, and polished. He is described as sophisticated and mysterious.http://deadline.com/2015/06/colman-domingo-cast-fear-the-walking-dead-1201440675/ Colman Domingo Joins AMC’s ‘Fear The Walking Dead’ From his conversations, he implies that he was some sort of salesman, but not an insurance salesman, before the apocalypse. Season 1 "Cobalt" Strand is a good looking, well dressed and very clean African American man. He's standing in what looks like a wire cage holding area, he's talking to to a seated, and very distressed looking, Doug Thompson. Strand taunts him, telling Doug he can't protect his family, that his wife will turn to another man who will be able to protect her and her daughters. Strand is relentless in his humiliation of Doug Thompson who breaks down and cries, attracting the attention of the guards who take him away. Strand says to the guards, "I don't know what came over him." Strand then turns his attention to someone else in his were fence cell, Nicholas Clark. In the holding cells, the soldiers come and check everyone's temperature. Strand's is normal while Nick, in the throes of heroin withdrawal, shows a fever. They start to take him but Strand bribes one of them, Sgt. Melvin Allen, with diamond cufflinks to leave Nick there. In the holding cell, Strand is explaining to Nick why he saved him. He wanted to "obligate" Nick, so that he would help him. Strand has picked up that the soldiers are leaving, and he has a key. "The Good Man" Once the walkers begin attacking the military base in which he and Nick are being held, Strand reaches for a key their cell (which Nick stole) and uses it to open the door so they can escape. Despite the pleas of the people in the other cells he refuses to help them, telling Nick that to do so would risk their own safety. He leads Nick through the base, coming across the soldier whom he has been bribing and leaving him to be eaten by a walker, stealing back his cufflinks and the soldier's gun. Multiple walkers then appear and chase them down a hallway to a locked door. It looks like the walkers are going to get Nick and Strand, but Liza is able to open the door in time. After this Strand helps the rest of the group make it out of the base. After reuniting with Chris and Alicia he leads the group to his house, a temporary pit stop before taking them to his boat offshore. Season 2 "Monster" Aboard the Abigail, Strand refuses to stop his boat to bring on a bunch of survivors stranded in the middle of the ocean and a reluctant Travis ultimately sides with him. Strand eventually learns that Alicia has been talking to a man named Jack on the radio and becomes angered with this, threatening to throw anyone overboard that doesn't abide by the rules. Daniel Salazar shows a blatant distrust of Strand and tells Travis that he has been keeping an eye on him since they've been on the ocean. Later, the group discovers a capsized yacht with bullet holes riddled through it and Nick retrieves the ship's log as Strand discovers that they are being pursued by possibly the people responsible for the shooting. "We All Fall Down" Maddie, Travis, Chris, Alicia and Nick leave to investigate a signal that they saw on the beach while Daniel Salazar stays behind in order to keep an eye on Strand due to his distrust and concern that he will abandon them if they all leave. While waiting aboard The Abigail, Salazar paces around Strand who ultimately leaves to make a phone call to an undisclosed party. Salazar picks open a locked box in the room and finds a map to Mexico as well as a machine gun, closely resembling the type of gun that could have been able to attack the capsized boat the group previously encountered, implying the possibly that Strand could be a member of the group responsible. When the group returns with Harry Geary in tow, Strand initially refuses to allow him aboard as, to him, "children are the definition of dead weight" but it looks as though he is about to be forced to keep him - due to Maddie's insistence. However, Harry's older brother Seth takes his brother back at gunpoint as the boat departs. Appearances Trivia * Strand was called "Benjamin Booker" in the casting call for this character. Image Gallery Victor Strand.PNG|Strand in "Cobalt". Strand_bribes_one_of_them,_Melvin.png|Strand bribes Melvin to keep Nick. That's_the_Gold_Standard.png|Strand speaking with Nick. References Navigation fr:Victor Strand Category:Main Cast